


【The Pack】Chapter.15 The Hunter boys

by fasolinline



Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 补档
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jaedo - Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Yuwin - Relationship, johnten - Relationship, 周三, 囧疼, 悠昀
Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649296
Kudos: 21





	【The Pack】Chapter.15 The Hunter boys

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

【Taeyong】  
“我在经历这些。”

“你不需要经历这些。”

“但我他妈的在经历这些。”

Taeyong臭着脸说道，双手交叉在胸前显然不是很信服的样子，Doyoung站在他旁边欲言又止，而狼群剩下的人和那新来的小子团团坐在沙发里，看起来像一个温馨的周六夜，实际上是迪士尼公主们围着Vanellope，准备拷问她到底是不是个真公主。

“别吓到人家，喂。”Taeyong看着Lucas几乎要贴在Renjun脸上的鼻尖，挥了挥手提醒道，而Haechan没好气地坐在一旁，被Renjun揪过的那只耳朵还红彤彤的：

“刚刚已经吓死他了，谢谢。这人什么毛病？”

Lucas马上被冒犯到了，委屈地缩了回去，在沙发上变成一个球，看起来狗尾巴即将暴露一样。

“比起他为什么这么做，不如说Renjun到底是什么？”Taeil谨慎地提醒道，被提到的人立刻不乐意了，瞬间从瑟缩的苦味变成刺猬一样具有攻击性的酸味，狼群里嗅觉敏锐的那几个马上皱起鼻子。

“什么我是什么，我是人！你们不是！少怪到我头上！”Renjun没好气地语调和Haechan如出一辙，眉毛拧得像酸味软糖。Taeyong的眼球在他眼眶里头无奈地兜了一圈，然后压着眼睑瞪向Johnny。

Haechan不是个好欺负的角色也就算了，他的灵魂伴侣怎么跟他一个模子出来的？

Johnny无视了Ten的窃笑，耸了耸肩试图避而不答。房间里没有人想说些什么，显然他们没有一个能想出解决刚才闹剧的好开头。Taeyong的目光从起因Lucas和Taeil扫到完全置身事外的Jungwoo和Kun，又到试图弄清楚状况的Ten和Yuta，再到抿着嘴不敢吱声的Winwin和Jaehyun，感觉自己要得头痛了。

“不提这些，Renjun，呃，”Taeyong想到了他需要问的问题，摊开手掌让人类男孩的注意力转向自己：“你是怎么知道我们的？我是说，Haechan跟你坦白了？”

并没有多高的人类小不点鼻孔朝天哼了哼，他一直被忽略的背包被他拽了上来，眼里的怒视能把Haechan杀死好几回：

“告诉我？哼，这小王八羔子多半是想瞒我瞒到进坟墓。”他咬牙切齿的拉开背包的拉链，然后从里面抽出一本厚重的旧书，狼人们立刻能够闻到被封存的难闻的植物味：“这个，我拿到了这个。”

Taeyong直接地捕捉到了Taeil表情的变化，显然他一半吃惊一半欣慰，但狼群的首领没有立刻询问德鲁伊的目的，继续把注意力放在人类身上：

“这是什么？”

“你告诉我。”Renjun嘟嚷道，在所有人面前翻开封皮：“这里面可是什么都有。首当其冲的是狼人，你猜怎么着，五感敏锐，忌讳噪声，月圆时会狼化，吧啦吧啦，雪怪，吸血鬼，豹人，嗯哼，比肯山的七七八八。”他大声读道，一页页翻过去：“要不是手写的，我还以为我拿到了怪诞小镇惊喜周边呢。”

Haechan此时才从脸上表现出一些愧疚，但那只是对于Renjun，而不是狼群。Taeyong的眼睛在孩子们身上梭巡了一会儿，然后很无力地叹了口气。

“好的，好的，稍等一下。”他松开双手在空中摇摆了几下，示意头狼们和他们的伴侣过来一下，转身往楼上走去。Doyoung在他身后一言不发地跟上，Taeyong却扭头看向他，眼睛委婉地表示了阻拦。

“你不用来。”他轻声说道，用一种不同于平常的轻柔。是某种更疏离，意味深长的，拒绝。知道自己的Beta不会违背自己，Taeyong无视了心里别扭的感觉，也不去想这是否会让他的Beta感到受伤，径直往楼上走去。

在还散发着烧焦味的书房里坐下，Taeyong还没有抬头就明显闻到了Johnny和Yuta“我们很好奇”的意味，看着他们几个一副“是不是发生了什么”的直白表情，Taeyong眨了眨眼转移话题：

“怎么处理他？”

“处理这个词听起来不是很好，我们没那么无情。”Winwin挺直了脊背，张嘴调整：“我认为接纳他是唯一的选项？”

“可是他不是任何一个人的伴侣。”Yuta说道，并且迅速表明了自己的立场：“我可不打算咬他。”

“人类也没什么问题？我们一开始对Kun和Jungwoo又或者是我不都没什么意见么。”Ten显然不觉得这个问题有什么讨论的必要，不是很理解地环视了一圈，又冲Taeyong用意明显地抬起眉毛：“所以？”

“也许Taeyong的意思是我们不要那么冲动的就纳入一个新的孩子？我是说，”Johnny在一旁摊开手，试图解释：“虽然越多越好，但不像其他人，他看起来连自己都保护不好。而且Haechan又或者Lucas和Jungwoo，哦，还有Jaehyun，都还很不熟练，在任何事上。我们能顾得到所有孩子吗？”

Taeyong看着他们对话，点了点头，立刻接上了Johnny的评论：“我就是这个意思。我们不常在比肯山了，而且猎人们的活动越来越频繁。也许我们应该让Renjun和Haechan知道这件事的危险程度？即使只是来过这里一次，他都会闻起来完全像是狼群。”

Ten露出了灵光乍现的表情：“所以他有可能会被猎人盯上。”

Taeyong冲他抬了一下下巴。

“所以我们要防止Kun的情况出现第二次。”

“所以我们可以拿他做诱饵！”

“什么？”所有人同时拔高了音量，Taeyong不可置信地看着Ten，而精明的豹人只是咧开了嘴：

“你们瞧，这次我们能够有所准备。我们先拒绝他，但告诉Haechan保护好他，同时注意猎人的动向。如果在学校的那两个猎人孩子足够聪明，他们就会对Renjun下手，至少试着绑架他之类的。我们有机会反过来抓住那两个小子。”Ten侃侃而谈起来，脑子转得飞快，甚至不需要停下来思考：“至少能拷问一通，比如说是谁枪击了Lucas？”

Taeyong不得不举起手好让Ten停下来，但又必须承认他说的很有道理。他们需要先发制人，也需要得到一些信息。一些有用的信息，现在时局并不好。

“就这么定了。”Ten发现没有人反驳，毫不吝啬地结束这个话题，吹了吹气，转身往门房外走去。

Johnny给了Taeyong一个安抚的眼神，没有说出什么，跟在Ten身后离开。

Taeyong仍然保持着双手交叉的姿势坐在椅子里，看着狼群的其他人挨个走出去。他顿了一会儿想要摆脱这种情绪，最后还是用力叹了口气，站起来。

Doyoung从门口探进来，但他的脸没有什么关切的表情，看起来是个用力挤出来的微笑。

“下来看看。”他说道：“Renjun拿到的书。”

Taeyong朝他点头，准备站起来。Doyoung转身时停滞了一下，似乎准备说什么，Taeyong也跟着静止了动作，看着他的脖子和脊背。Doyoung回头的时候眼睛闪烁着，声音变得沙哑：

“结束之后我想和你谈谈。”

然后他走了下去。

Taeyong没有预备地又重重叹了一口气。

两分钟后Taeyong站在沙发旁边，Renjun把内页的第一页打开给他看，而他感觉到怒火从他的胸腔一直烧到他的脑子。

Héritage d'Argent，当然，当然。Taeyong能听见自己的牙齿在响动，他甚至觉得自己的眼睛开始变红。

Heritage to the Argent，这是那本Argent家族的怪物典籍。

没有哪个人比Argent的祖先更了解类人生物和其他怪物，Taeyong磨了磨牙，决定不要在这个小不点新生面前露出獠牙，转身看向Taeil。

德鲁伊显然有什么话保留给了自己，Taeyong盯着他，有一瞬间仿佛在仇视，但没有让Taeil捕捉到。“这是什么？”他的声音变得很低，听起来像不满的低吼：“你从哪儿得到的？”

那个活跃的高中生菜鸟显然想起了什么，他看向Taeil的时候露出一种羞愧的眼神，但Taeil只是微笑了一下。他站起来，示意Taeyong过去。

“我稍后和你解释。”Taeil贴在他耳朵边上说道：“关于这个男孩。但是那本书，是Argent家的两个孩子带进那个书店的。”

Taeyong的眼睛迅速变成玻璃一样的红色，他抓住了Taeil的手腕，足够用力以至于Taeil的脸上出现一种隐忍的疼痛。

“你让他们进了妈妈的书店？”他咆哮道，眼前的人脸都变成浓雾的红色。Taeil只是迅速向他耳语了一些咒语，消退了他狼人的变化。

“那两个孩子不是带着敌意来的。”Taeil轻声安抚着他，手指温顺地刮着Taeyong的下巴和脖颈，对于安抚他十分熟练：

“他们让我研究这本书。但这本书对于那个男孩吸引更大。关于他我稍后再跟你说。”Taeil终于让Taeyong松开自己，退开了一步收回自己的手。

Taeyong的手还停在半空中，他拧动脖子把心里的不耐烦甩开，选择相信Taeil。但不快仍然让他说出那句话：

“你最好别纵容什么，我不想我的家再烧掉一次。”

Taeil肉眼可见地哽了一下，最后灰暗地撇开眼神，没有了笑容。

Taeyong正对Renjun和狼群，努力把嘴里所有尖刻的话都吞下去，然后才开口。

“我们暂时不能把你纳入狼群，Renjun。你的处境十分危险。”他宣布道：“但我们会保证Haechan留意你。”

Renjun对自己的分配没有任何意见，但是他开口问道：

“那Haechan呢？他是你们的一员？”

“是的。”Taeyong承认道：“他是Johnny的Beta。”

“噢。”Renjun沉思道，但没有做多少停留，迅速转移到下一个话题：“那这本书呢？我可以保留它吗？我想看看。”他嗫嚅道，脸上展现出一种孩子的羞涩：“我很好奇…”

“当然。”Taeil在Taeyong背后开口，头狼没有分出多余的眼神而是紧接着命令道：

“但是不要把它带去任何地方。尤其是这里。”他说。

Renjun稍有挫败地撅了一下嘴，没有反驳，只是乖顺的点了点头。

“送他们回去。”Taeyong对Johnny说，转身前瞥了一眼Doyoung，显然准备解决那些没有被解决的。

Jaehyun警觉地朝他们看过来，不过没有胆敢挑战Alpha的权威，而是软和地看了一眼Doyoung，朝他露出一个笑脸，才分开对视。

Taeyong气恼地哼了一声，往后院走去。

“说吧，什么事。”他不那么愉快地靠在树干上，甚至不想去看Doyoung，决定快点结束无论是什么对话。

“你知道是什么事，Taeyong。”Doyoung的声音颇为无奈，Taeyong顺着声音看过去，他已经在门廊上坐了下来，手在旁边的木板上拍了拍：“可以不生气了吗？”

Taeyong没有说话，用力地看了他一眼，好像要把他给瞪出两个洞，没有非常情愿地走过去，在他身边坐下。他们的视角正对开放的后院和草坪，延伸出去是森林，下游的河水，和很久之前就在那里的老树。

“我们以前总是在这里玩。”

Doyoung这样开口道，Taeyong就知道自己必然会没有条件的原谅他，因为眼前是他们的全部童年。

“你，我，Irene，有的时候甚至是Wendy。”Doyoung继续说道：“还有Aunt Malia的乌鸦群。哇哦，你抱摔我的时候可从来都不手下留情。”

Taeyong哧了一声，并不是不屑，脸上的表情终于有所缓和。

“我仍然爱你，Taeyong，”Doyoung呼吸了一下，他的声音变得很绵长，像是在祷告：“你知道我永远爱你。”

“但你会不在。”Taeyong反驳的速度甚至让他自己也吃了一惊。

“在我需要你的时候，你会不在。”他说道，脑子里稍许的高兴和很多的难过纠缠在一起。

“Taeyong…”

“我知道这很自私。Doyoung，我本身的目的就是自私的。你是能在互相依靠的人生里找到独立的人，我不是。我有可能比你想象的还要依赖你。”他的声音不安地颤抖着，Doyoung甚至受到了他的波及：“我知道你不会离开，但是你会不在…”

他的脑子好像只会重复着一个观点，Doyoung看着他，脸颊泛红着，不知道是因为愤怒还是因为难过。

“我现在不能亲吻你，”Doyoung这样说道，他的左手靠过来，把Taeyong苍白的手指握在手里：“承诺也未必有意义。”

“但是Taeyong，你比你自己能想象的要坚强。”

“Irene说过，不是吗。你是她的弟弟。你能够和她一样强大。”Doyoung很轻的靠过去，去吻他刮断的眉角：“你是我的Alpha，给自己一点儿信心。”

Taeyong因为Doyoung的嘴唇而眯起眼睛，在他的脸侧蹭了一下，权当原谅了他。

“这感觉好多了。”Doyoung的手越过身后的空隙，把Taeyong搂进一个拥抱里。

Taeyong的脸贴进他的领子，鼻子在上面仔细嗅了嗅。

“至少你闻起来还像我。”Taeyong的声音闷闷地传出来，Doyoung在他的头顶上笑了一声。

“是的，我闻起来一直像你。”他的语调轻快地扬起：“Jaehyun很嫉妒这个。”

“嫉妒死他。”Taeyong没好气的说道。

【Yuta】  
“你不担心吗？”

Winwin疑惑地眨了眨眼，Yuta坐在他面前挖着冰淇淋，重复了自己的问题。

“我是说狼群，Taeyong，新来的小子，猎人，之类的。你不担心吗？”

Winwin对自己的男朋友耸了耸肩。

Yuta沉思着想要组织语言，不过并不急，他在Winwin身边从来不需要着急。Winwin像是大家的镇定剂，他让Yuta觉得安心。

“比起新来的家伙们。”Winwin在Yuta思考的时候挥舞着勺子开口：“我觉得我们需要做些什么？比如说帮助Taeyong？他闻起来压力超大。”

“如果有什么地方我们能帮到，我们当然会帮助。”Yuta点头赞同：“Taeyong很喜欢把所有事情都揽到自己身上。”

“这不能怪他。”Winwin说道，他知道Yuta也在担心Taeyong。即使套着Alpha头狼的头衔，他现在也仍然是个刚结束高中生活的青年：“在狼人生活和人类生活之间徘徊本来就很累，他又比较内向。”

Yuta古怪地看了他一眼，Winwin咬着勺子安静片刻，然后妥协道：“好吧，我们都挺内向的。”

他们的约会一般都由这种没什么意义的聊天组成，东拉西扯直到Winwin把手里的冰淇淋吃完，Yuta拉着他摇摇摆摆地离开餐厅，寻找消磨接下来一天的地方。

Yuta的学业上虽然休息了，但是他紧跟着足球队的训练。作为体育毕业生进入大学让他即使休学一年也要跟着踢球，Winwin并不是总和他在一起，所以这样的约会可以稍微的放纵一些。

他们在森林的边缘放肆跑动了一会儿，久违地享受两人的时间。Winwin正在练习如何化成全狼，Yuta变成庞大的灰色家伙去拱他，试着促进他的变化。最后他们只是在草坪上打闹，直到肚子再次饿了。

“我们不能就这样玩了吃，吃了玩。”Winwin和Yuta在晚餐的餐厅坐下时，严肃地举着刀叉说道。

“是的。”Yuta完全没注意他在说什么，眼睛紧盯着盘子里三分熟的肉排，獠牙都要长出来了。

“嘿！我认真的！”Winwin伸出叉子去挡他的视线，但饥饿的大灰狼并不想分给他一点注意力。

“先吃再说。”Yuta心不在焉地回答，下一秒就开始狼吞虎咽起来。Winwin不得不承认他在接下来的几十秒都没可能得到自己男朋友的关注，妥协着把目光转向自己的那一份，低头闻了闻，然后开吃。

Yuta一向喜欢速战速决，当Winwin慢条斯理地切到一半时他已经十分舒适地往后靠着，用方巾擦起手来。

“感谢你的胃，Yuta，”Winwin责怪地看了他一眼，不出所料得到一个尖牙的笑脸：“不然你非得得胃病不可。”

Yuta假装受伤的哀怨了一声，把Winwin逗笑之后喝了一口杯子里的红酒，朝他点了点。

“喝吗？”

“你知道我不喝这种。”Winwin拒绝道。酒精对于新陈代谢过快的狼人来说毫无用处，只有渗着少量附子草提取液的酒精饮品才能让他们有麻醉感。

“尝尝嘛，这个挺不错的。”Yuta哄骗道，把杯子靠近Winwin，笑容变得奸诈。

Winwin偏过头不喝，目光转移的瞬间捕捉到餐厅里两个比Yuta的头发还显眼的家伙。

“嘿，”Winwin打断道，Yuta立刻收回了手，以为他的宝贝男朋友不高兴了：“嘿，看那儿。”

Alpha转过头去，也看到了卡座后那粉色和银色的脑袋，眯起了眼睛。

“那两个猎人小子？”

“显然。”

“Hmm……”

猎人自然不缺少敏感的神经，Yuta哼声的时候那个背影已经转过来，灰蓝色的眼睛像两只鹰。

粉色头发的那个孩子笑眯眯地打起招呼来，仿佛他们很亲密，Yuta和Winwin不约而同地皱起了眉头。

“一看就没安好心。”

“猎人能安什么好心。”

Winwin做出决定地起身，替Yuta拿起他的外套，用左手去牵他：

“可以走了。”

Yuta没有发言，抓住Winwin的手前往收银台，他们付了账单，然后慢慢往外走去。

一开始他们并没有注意，但当Yuta走到车子边不小心被某种东西绊倒时他才发觉自己不正常的眩晕，Winwin蹲下来呼唤他，在他眼前变成了重影。

显然事情发生得很快，Yuta迅速地意识到他的红酒里被混入了什么，多半是附子草，但他的身体不听使唤，甚至听觉和视觉也不能工作了。

模糊之间他至少能听见Winwin的咆哮，那两颗颜色饱满的脑袋出现在他的上方，正在对Winwin做着什么。

这不能被允许。

对伴侣强烈的领地意识让Yuta的本能开始焦躁不安，他狼人的部分感到被侵占的愤怒，甚至促使他踉跄着站了起来。他需要搭着Winwin的肩，但至少这证明Winwin还没被那两个小子给带走。

他的眼睛重影地严重，耳朵里还有规律的耳鸣着，无法听清那两个猎人在和Winwin说什么。

他知道自己在咆哮着试图说话，但他连自己的声音都听不清。Winwin紧握着他的胳膊让他靠在自己身上，Yuta闻到他身上安心的气味，感谢上帝自己的嗅觉没有消失。间歇性的头痛让他不得不把脑袋抵着Winwin，仍然着急于他们对话的内容。

那两个人最后离开了，Yuta能闻出他们没有佩戴任何武器，也许他们意识到在此时攻击Winwin也没有很大胜算。某个东西被塞进了Winwin手里，在Yuta来得及触摸时已经被Winwin扎进了他的脖子。

他大概挺响亮地叫了一声，然后Winwin扶着他坐进了车里。

显然那是什么解毒成分，Yuta的狼人部分快速地做出了反应，当他可以看清眼前的玻璃的时候，他同时也意识到自己正在像太阳下的一头牛一样大汗淋漓。

他的身体逐渐回归他的控制，Yuta扭头看向Winwin，意识到他们仍然紧握着手，而Winwin温和地盯着他，脸上带着一种无奈的笑意。

“你没事吧？”Yuta率先开口问道，他的拇指来回摩拭着Winwin的左手手背，然后轻轻吻着他的手背，他因为自己的失职而感到焦躁。

“没有，Yuta，什么也没发生。你感觉好些了吗？”

Yuta看着Winwin的眼睛，意识到他在吸收自己的疼痛。在他没有意识到的时候，Winwin已经能够熟练使用狼人的技巧了。

“他们为什么要这么做？”Yuta听见自己的声音十分愤怒，他知道自己的眼睛在变红，终于完全恢复正常。

“怪物典籍。”Winwin用牵起的那只手去抚摸Yuta的脸颊，试着安抚他：“他们知道我们拿了怪物典籍，但不知道是谁。”

Yuta清楚这是他被下药的原因，不悦地皱起眉头，再一次检查Winwin的全身，确认他的确没有收到伤害和威胁。

“他们没有对我做什么。”Winwin保证道：“他们知道我的身份。没有更进一步的允许的话，他们也不敢轻易动手的。我要价高昂，而且他们还不那么老练。”

Yuta对于Winwin描述自己“要价高昂”而不满，但这又是事实，他自己生着闷气，安静地在车里坐了一会儿，直到Yuta感觉足够好，Winwin才发动车子，离开了晚餐的地方。

一切发生得太快，Yuta在Winwin驱车前往Taeyong家的时候详细地在电话里描述了一遍，视频通话里的两个Alpha用一种“你也太菜了”混合着“那两个臭小子”的表情回答了他。

“Winwin说了什么？”Taeyong问道，Yuta能看出他的疲惫，朝他露出一个安抚的微笑：

“在Renjun那。”Yuta确认道，然后意有所指地看了一眼Johnny：“按照Ten的要求来的。”

视频群组里的另一个Alpha眯起眼睛笑着，看起来不为所动，他毫不避讳Ten是个小恶魔的事实。

“总之……”Yuta张嘴决定挽回他的尊严，而Winwin打着方向盘拐进私家车道，看着他对手机屏幕奋力争辩，忍不住笑起来。

另外两个Alpha在出门迎接他们的时候挂断了电话，Yuta抓着手机爬出车门，看了Winwin一眼。

“笑什么？”

Winwin朝他可爱地抿起嘴。

“保护你的感觉很好。”

Yuta忍不住脸红起来。

【Renjun】  
“就像是，'草啊，多此一举'，你懂我意思吗，完全没他妈的必要，但是其他人就觉得我是大惊小怪，可是我的意思是不用这么大惊小怪，但他们觉得我在大惊小怪。”

Renjun在Haechan发表他的长篇大论的时候露出了“你是不是脑子出了什么问题”的表情，但Haechan毫不在乎，他仍然认为唾弃自己的Alpha Johnny是个合理的午间娱乐。

“你不能加入我们，多么讽刺。Johnny告诉我Ten，Winwin，还有其他一大堆人原来都是人类。少了你的支持本人缺少了很多有力的理论证据，晓得不？”Haechan仍然在侃侃而谈，但是Renjun的目光逐渐不在这里，因为狼群的其他人来了。

以Winwin打头，Lucas和Jaehyun端着餐盘安静地跟在他身后，学生们敬畏又惊恐地给他们三个让开路，然后Ella Loba就这么大步流星地朝着里走过来。

Renjun在喉咙里发出了一声尖叫。

“你干什么？”Haechan没好气的说道，然后看见了朝他们直直冲过来的三个魔头，立刻缝住了他的嘴。

“中午好。”Winwin露出一个温柔的笑容，但Haechan和Renjun同时觉得他会在下一秒把他们俩干掉，尤其是他们那么的统一，穿着类似于袍子的长款风衣，浑身黑色，然后头发五彩斑斓。

Renjun想要把自己的脸埋在沙拉盆里。

三个狼人（好吧其中有一个地狱犬，但那不重要）很不请自来地坐下，好像并不在乎这片区域不是那些“全校最受欢迎帅哥区”。

“有何贵干？”Haechan率先发问道，他在年长的家伙们面前更大胆一些，而Renjun，可怜的人类Renjun，并不敢惹怒他们之中的任何一个。因为就算是Winwin也看起来可以把他单手提起来然后当球玩之类的。

“我们告诉了Jeno和Jaemin。”

“什么？”

“关于怪物典籍，我们告诉他们它在Renjun手里。”

“什么？！”这回轮到Renjun了。

Haechan向他投来一个节哀顺变的微笑，然后重新转向宣布这个消息的Winwin。

“你确定？”

“我说的，我当然确定。”Winwin非常顺手地偷走了Haechan盘子里的果冻，仿佛那本来就是他的，看起来像在谈论天气。

“你干嘛告诉他？！”Renjun已经坐不住了，餐桌上的其他人似乎完全不觉得这有多么危险。他的小命随时要被那两个猎人给取了！“嘿！嘿！有人在听我说话吗？我可没有尖锐的爪子和毛茸茸的另一面！他们持枪！兄弟！持枪！我会被干掉然后套上麻袋拖进游泳池腐烂方便他们翻找我家直到那本该死的破书被找到！”

狼群里的四个人用非常整齐划一的表情看着他，直到Lucas的脸上露出一个笨蛋笑容。

“哦别担心，我爸爸是警长，他们不敢对你怎么样。”

Renjun在这一秒决定眼前没有一个中用的。

Haechan朝他促狭地笑，示意他尽量不那么吵的坐下，因为现在整个餐厅都在看着他了。

Renjun注意到这一事实的时候迅速变红，他打赌自己从脸红到了脚趾。Lucas坐在他旁边，脸上仍然顶着那个傻透顶了的笑脸。

他泄气了，并且举手投降。

“希望你们来我的坟前时捎上一束花。”他气鼓鼓地说道，然后端着餐盘站起来，无视了三个毕业生饶有兴趣的坏笑，甚至懒得等Haechan赶上来。

“我就要惨死了。”Renjun大声说道，看到Haechan手忙脚乱地贴着他，连眼神都懒得给一个：“他们就这么把我卖了，哇哦，like，哇，哦。”

“我们没把你卖了。”Haechan解释道：“嘿，听着，这只是……”

“哦，所以现在你跟他们是一伙儿的了，huh？”Renjun瞪了过去，Haechan从他的眼睛里意识到这是个Renjun Wong那“千万不能招惹”的无数时刻里的又一个。

“不，Renjun，嘿……”

他只是气急败坏地倒掉了他的餐盘然后离开了餐厅，意识到Haechan识相地没有跟上来，哼了一声前往教学楼。

当他心情不好的时候他很难专注听课，Renjun拿上书本在自己下午的教室前徘徊了一会儿，然后决定翘掉。

他拥有怪物典籍这件事既然已经被猎人知道了，他当然不能坐以待毙。狼群看起来完全不准备帮助他，他得自己想办法。

骑上自己的单车时Renjun最后一次查看了手机，把它关机，然后向家骑去。

他要去一趟那个书店。

当他带着怪物典籍到达书店的时候，Taeil看起来并不惊讶，随和地站起来让他进门。

“很高兴再见到你，Renjun。”

Renjun清楚，Taeil也算是狼群的一份子，但他并不狼人，Renjun的直觉告诉自己，他也许会乐意帮忙。

“你不是狼人，对吗？”

Renjun并没有浪费自己的时间，他单刀直入，终于让Taeil露出了一丝惊讶的表情。

“是的。”

“但你不是人类。”

年长一点的人露出一个神秘的微笑，他看起来很满意于Renjun的观察，指了指他手中的书：“你从里面读到了什么，关于我的。”

“没有。”Renjun回答道：“我不知道你是什么生物，所以……”

“生物这个词太过了。”Taeil狡黠地看了他一眼，收拾着堆满书本的桌面，耐心地和Renjun聊起来：“我仍然是人，只是多一些能力。”

Renjun用审视的目光打量他，但Taeil不为所动。

“呃…你会魔法？”他用好笑的语气说出来，只是一个友善的讽刺用词，没想到Taeil却不否认，模糊地确认了他的认知。

“你的直觉很准。”他说：“我的确会使用人类所称之为魔法的能力。实际上我只是一个自然与人文的媒介。妥善的调配相对应的元素，然后在冥想上做一些锻炼，就可以使用基础的'魔法'。”

“那你是…”

“德鲁伊。”Taeil解释道，卷起他的衬衫直到展现出手臂上的一个纹身，那是一个螺旋状的三角形：“知道这是什么吗？”

Renjun显然没有预料到他的坦白，盯着他肩侧的纹样看了看，没有作出回应。

“三叶结，Triskelion，又或者三曲枝。”Taeil放下他的袖子，继续着手里的活动，却不间断他的谈话：“对于不同的人来说，它有不同的意义。如果你观察的足够仔细，你会在Taeyong家发现这些印记。对于狼人而言，三曲枝是等级的象征。”他的手指向纹身所在的地方，在每个角停顿：“Alpha，Beta，Omega。”

“Alpha，Beta，Omega…”Renjun跟着重复道，讶异着Taeil所表述的事实。

“对于德鲁伊而言，这是我的戒律，”他再一次跟随着角的轮廓勾勒：“解惑，保全，才智。”

“在通达自然面前，三叶结意味着人类，生物，宇宙。对于大多数族群类生物而言，三曲枝意味着个体，群体，自然。对于Virtue来说，这意味着毅力，正直，道德。”

“Virtue？”Renjun抓住了陌生的名称，Taeil朝他点头：

“稀有的物种。现在已经很少再有Virtue的出现了。美德，也许你知道。”

Renjun的脑子高速滚动着一些他读到过的信息：“贞洁，节制，慷慨，勤勉，耐心，宽容，谦逊。这些？”

“是的。”Taeil把手中的书本按照字母的顺序排列着，Renjun意识到他能够快速地同时进行两项任务：“Virtue出现在人类被赋予知识之后，他们代表着人类之中最纯正的使者。他们是天秤，和平，生命。七美德是他们的基本。但不是每一个Virtue都能够驾驭七种问题。”

他停顿了一会儿，将话题拉回三曲枝：“这些以后再谈。对于我，你只需要知道我是一个辅助，德鲁伊存在的意义是侍奉。我们不会成为任何事件的起因，也不是任何事件的结果。”

Renjun点着头，把手里的怪物典籍放在Taeil桌上：

“我得把它还给你。那两个猎人孩子某种意义上知道了我拥有它。”Renjun没有给Taeil拒绝的机会，举起手表示他不会拿走它：“我可不想陷入麻烦。”

“以及我很抱歉，擅自拿了它。”

他灵活地转身逃跑，以免Taeil追上他，忽视了Taeil脸上安静的笑容。

德鲁伊说的话还在他的脑子里捣乱，他并不知道该如何分类处理这些信息。它们听起来有用，但Renjun不知道何时。

他太过专注于先前的谈话，以至于走到自行车停放的地方时甚至没注意到它不在那里。在他能够意识到有什么不对时，有人已经从他背后靠了上来，然后他的口鼻就被某个刺鼻的毛巾捂住了。

他的内心自暴自弃地吼了一声。好吧，他想，看来他们真的要带着鲜花前往我的坟头了。

这是他失去意识之前唯一能想到的。

-TBC.-


End file.
